A Leader? Minako's Doubt
by AinoMinako-san
Summary: This is a very short story about Minako's thoughts on being the leader of the senshi. Short and sweet, I hope you enjoy it!


Minako breathed in the scent of roses as she walked through the royal gardens, trying to calm herself. The palace was busy getting ready for Princess Serenity's 18th birthday and while Minako oversaw quite a bit of the preparations, right now she needed some time alone to sort out her thoughts. Wrapping her arms around her body, Minako recalled the conversation between herself and Artemis that morning.

The discussion had been about what would happen once Usagi was crowned Neo Queen Serenity and lost her transformation power. Since Minako was the leader she would be in charge of protecting the Queen and the people of Crystal Tokyo. Artemis hadn't seemed too worried because as he pointed out, Minako already was the leader. But she had misgivings.

'_In the past it was ultimately Sailor Moon who saved the world._' She worried. '_Without Moon's power can we keep Serenity safe? If something happened to her it would be my fault._'

Standing at the division of two paths, she heard the sound of water whispering to her left. Turning and walking in the direction of the noise she continued her train of thought. '_Who am I kidding?_' Minako thought bitterly. '_I don't have the same power Moon does. I'm not smart like Ami, or strong like Makoto and Haruka, or have special powers like Rei or Setsuna. What do I have that qualifies me as a leader? Nothing.' _Tears rolled down her face as the worry was replaced by hopelessness._ 'If an attack happened I won't be able to protect Serenity. I will fail._'

She started to run, as if it would help her escape her problems. But running didn't help. Instead her thoughts circled through her head like vultures looking for some meat. Finally she gave up and stopped, her arms hanging at her sides, her breath coming out quickly, her eyes unfocused on the scenery around her.

Now the quiet sounds of water were nearer. Minako closed her eyes, drinking in the soothing noise. Bending down she pushed her way through fauna, getting leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. After a few minutes of struggling and almost tearing her dress, Minako had reached her special spot. A week after moving to the palace Minako had stumbled across this sanctuary while exploring. Hidden by pink roses and cherry blossoms, a small stream fed a shimmering crystal clear pool.

Not paying any attention to the thought that she was a princess and should act accordingly, she sat down hard and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Remembering what Rei had been teaching her about meditation and how it could dispel her confusion, she began to breathe in and out, searching for her center. But try as she might, she couldn't find it. Her face burned in shame and she curled her feet up against her body, burying her head in her arms.

Suddenly she felt warmth and power coming from deep inside her. Looking up she saw her sailor crystal shimmer into physical existence, hovering just above her open hands. It was trying to tell her something. Closing her eyes she relaxed, letting the crystal take over. Gently the power washed over her, giving her comfort. Slowly it led her deep down inside herself to her center. Here she was whole, one. Her feelings and thoughts untangled themselves until they were presented not as confusing chaos but orderly understanding.

Then, as if someone had turned on the light, she saw the answer. Love. That's what Sailor Moon said always helps her to win. The love she has for her friends, family, planet. Minako was the goddess of love. She was the leader not because she was the smartest, or strongest, or had special abilities. She understood love, its happiness and its pain, when to hold on, and when to let go.

Minako smiled as she felt the power within her go back into her crystal. The crystal shimmered once more and then disappeared, slipping back into her body. Even though her power wasn't active now, she felt whole, and she knew she had finally found her real identity and unlocked her real power. She felt older now, wiser, as if she had lived a hundred years, but she still felt like her happy, bouncy self. Standing up she left her sanctuary and began to head back to the palace.

As she walked, she had a sudden desire to go help with the preparations. Then she could convince Usagi, Ami and Makoto to have a slumber party in her room. Maybe she could even drag Rei along. Grinning Minako started to run, plans for the evening already starting to formulate.


End file.
